Benutzer:Evil040
}} =Beschreibung= Hallo, mir gefällt Star Wars erst seit ca. 6 Jahren. Vorher habe mich nicht so gut ausgekannt mit diesem "Universum" aber jetzt habe ich ein gutes Wissen über die meisten Star-Wars Angelegenheiten (Zumindest alle vor 5NSY). SW-Laufbahn Mit ca.6 Jahren habe ich Die dunkle Bedrohung gesehen (Natürlich war Darth Maul bereits mein LieblingscharakterBild:Maul.gif) und dachte mir nichts dabei aber als ich 5 Jahre später mir Star-Wars Battle-front II kaufte, begann das Star-Wars Fieber; Ich legte mir die Filme zu und fand die Jedipedia. Seit nunher informiere ich mich in ihr. Meine Star-Wars Besitztümer Hier findet ihr (leider die ganze) Liste von meinen SW-Besitztümern. Bild:Meine SW-Besitztümer.jpg|Einige von meinen SW-Besitztümer in einem Regal Bild:Slave I.jpg|Die Slave I, mein absolutes Nummer1 Fahrzeug in Star Wars Romane *Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *Darth Bane - Die Regel der Zwei *Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger *Die Feuertaufe *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden *Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit *Labyrinth des Bösen *Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Spiele *Star Wars Battlefront II (für PSP) *Kotor II (für PC) *Empire at War und Forces of Corruption (für PC) *The Force Unleashed (für Wii) Filme *Episode I-III *Episode IV-VI in der Bonus-Box ''Revell'' Modelle *Der TIE Advanced x1 von Darth Vader *Die Slave I von Jango- bzw. von Boba Fett Sonstiges *Mein selbst entworfenes FX-Lichtschwert Freunde Darth Mauls Klon Bild:Maul2.gif (Der Hilfsbereite) Darth Maulhalten Bild:--P.gif (Der Spaßmacher) Ben Kenobi Bild:kenobi.gif (Die Informationsquelle) Commander Gree Bild:klon.gif (Der siebte Null-ARC) Statistik Artikelreihenfolge Kandidaten Meine Artikel *Trillot *HBF *Michael Reaves *Quy'Tek-Meditation *Terrel Nakay *Nykl Artikel, die von mir überarbeitet wurden *Trayus-Akademie Faszination Eigentlich finde ich alles an Star Wars faszinierend. Aber es gibt 3 Dinge, die ich besonders erstaunlich finde: 1.Das Lichtschwert 2.Die Macht 3.Den Hyperraumantrieb Top 100 FUN Winnie Pooh Es gibt deutliche Anzeichen, das Winnie Pooh ein Drogenfilm ist: *dem Esel ist alles egal... total langsam und unmotiviert-> Kiffer *Ferkel hat ständig Angst, sieht Gespenster und leidet unter Verfolgungswahn-> Pilze *Rabbit will alles haben "alles meins, alles meins" dazu die riesen Nase-> Kokser *Tigger springt nur herum, kann nicht still stehen, hüpft durch die Gegend ohne müde zu werden-> Extasy *Christopher Robin kann mit Tieren reden-> LSD o.ä. *Winnie Pooh ist total daneben, steht auf süßes und seine Fantasie reicht ins grenzenlose->Amphetamine/ LSD Alles zufall oder steckt da mehr dahinter??? Apfel *Apfel = Vitamine *Vitamine = Kraft *Kraft = Macht *Macht = Geld *Geld = Frauen *Frauen = Sex *Sex = Aids *Aids = Tod Willst nen Apfel? Bevölkerung Die Bevölkerung von Deutschland beträgt derzeit 80 Millionen Menschen. Davon sind 20,5 Millionen Rentner. Es verbleiben also 59,5 Millionen, um die ganze Arbeit zu verrichten. Zieht man noch 22 Millionen Kinder, Schüler und Studenten ab, verbleiben noch 37,5 Millionen. Dann sind da aber noch 4 Millionen Arbeitslose, 16 Millionen Beamte, die auch kaum etwas tun, sowie 14 Millionen Hausfrauen bzw. Mütter. Bleiben also 3,5 Millionen Menschen übrig. 300.000 befinden sich zudem im Militar / Zivildienst, 1,7 Millionen im Krankenstand / Krankenhaus, weiter 1,4 Millionen im Urlaub, 40.000 sind Penner und 59.998 befinden sich im Gefängnis. Somit bleiben nur 2 armselige Trottel übrig, um die ganze Arbeit zu erledigen. Du und ich. Und was tust Du ? Sitzt da und liest diesen dummen Infotext. Also... So. Ihr habt jetzt meinen Star Wars-Lebenslauf kennengelernt, meine Besitztümer und Freunde gesehen. Wenn ihr noch mehr wissen wollt, schaut euch diese kleinen roten Kästchen da rechts an, die man Babels nennt. Eventuell habt ihr sogar was zum Lachen gehabt. Habt ihr noch weitere Fragen, dann wendet euch an die Trayus-Akademie.Ich bin gerade Beschäftigt mit dem Bau meines Holocrons. PS: Ich bin am Bau einer Homepage. Schaut sie euch doch an und schreibt einen Gästebucheintrag. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 10:01, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) 400px|left